<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Mob泽菲兰】伊修加德今夜大雾弥漫 by Half_Blind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819057">【Mob泽菲兰】伊修加德今夜大雾弥漫</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_Blind/pseuds/Half_Blind'>Half_Blind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV, ファイナルファンタジーXIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Mob Zephirin de Valhourdin, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:28:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_Blind/pseuds/Half_Blind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>天 雷 预 警。十五岁泽菲兰抹布文。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mob/Zephirin de Valhourdin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Mob泽菲兰】伊修加德今夜大雾弥漫</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*一群云雾街流民x少年泽菲兰，天雷预警</p><p>从伊修加德砥柱层到基础层不算难，沿着尊贵凯旋门后的街道一路下行，就能直接进入云雾街的地带。<br/>云雾街出去不远就是圣徒门，守门卫兵的那一关不太好过，但只要身上携带着瓦洛丹家的信物，让他们同意放行也是有可能的。瓦洛丹家的家主是值得尊敬的骑士，他为整个家族带来荣耀——这也是泽菲兰希望自己成为的样子。<br/>未满十五岁的少年尽管身形瘦弱，志气却不小。要想追随父亲的脚步，首先得有相应的实力；而与他人点到为止的切磋不能带来真正的、起码是大幅度的进步。那么就出去吧，去库尔扎斯中部的雪原，去和真正茹毛饮血的野兽生死相搏。<br/>泽菲兰出发了，换上平民的衣物，带上用布条包裹好的佩剑，在深夜离开贵族居住区，沿着阶梯走进逐渐上升的云雾里。<br/>此前他从未见过伊修加德的这一面，雾气中像藏着很多不怀好意的眼睛。</p><p>云雾街住着贫民，在这座岩石堆砌的坚固要塞中，是最底层的卑贱砂子。他们野蛮。贵族们说。他们懒惰，他们无所事事。他们身上沉积着不知悔改的罪恶。和砥柱层的文明人相比，是多么的不开化。<br/>泽菲兰和这样一群未开化的野兽遭遇了。他们咆哮着，嘲弄着，把未来的骑士逼到角落里，他的金发反射出微弱的月光。<br/>他有一种不真实感，眼前的人群像和自己处在两个世界，他们嘴里的词汇并不能让他全然理解。直到其中领头的凑上前来，在雪夜中坦露着多毛的胸膛，齿缝里喷出浓厚的酒气，龇牙咧嘴地朝他笑着。<br/>“……我说你啊，是偷了主人家的东西出来卖吧？”<br/>泽菲兰捏紧了手里的佩剑，这让男人们更加肯定了猜测，围着他哄笑起来。<br/>“放心，不抢你的东西，只是大晚上的无聊，想让你陪我们玩玩。”领头人故作亲近地拍拍他的肩，“放心，只要我们满意了，你什么事都不会有。”<br/>泽菲兰被按在墙上，佩剑当啷作响，在地面上滑出很远。他的身体没有及时作出反应，这不怪他，在瓦洛丹家小少爷的思维里，人民应该是接受骑士保护的，一个真正的骑士不该向被保护者挥出利剑。<br/>而这群人呢？这群人也受到保护吗？或者说，他们值得受到保护吗？<br/>他迷茫着，外衣在男人的手底下敞开，直到粗粝冰凉的手接触到皮肤，才引发一场小兽般的挣扎。<br/>兽群很快就压制住了这阵波动。</p><p>粗重的呼吸喷洒在泽菲兰的脖颈，他不是什么娇生惯养的贵族子弟，但感受到温度的急剧变化，身体自然起了反应。捉住他手腕的两个男人随之发出一串带有大量污言秽语的调笑。 <br/>扑在他身上的醉汉正毫无章法地乱揉乱捏，手掌沿着脊背滑下去，用力地摩擦过腰窝，伸进长裤掩盖的区域。少年的躯体即使经过锻炼，在成年男性面前依旧显得纤细，也自然没有女性那样丰满。男人挤压着他的臀部，嘴里不干不净地咕哝，嫌弃这手感不如在暗巷出卖身体的妓女。<br/>但长得比那些婊子勾人多了。另一个男人笑道。干起来应该也差不到哪儿去。他捏着泽菲兰的脸转向自己，少年眼中燃烧的怒火被他遭酒精麻痹的大脑扭曲成引诱，让他的裤襟紧绷起来。<br/>“把这小子翻过来吧老大，先给兄弟几个含含。”<br/>他们控制着这具势单力薄的身体，把泽菲兰按压成跪伏的姿势。男人的阴茎在他眼前晃动，散发出令人作呕的膻臊味，他突然意识到这个自身也有的器官是如此恶心……且丑陋。<br/>“这小子看上去不太愿意。”“还以为你长着这幅模样没少被主人家玩过呢，难不成还是第一次？”“给两耳光就老实了，装什么样子。”<br/>牙齿磕破了嘴唇，半边脸传递着强烈到麻木的痛感。泽菲兰紧咬牙关，流露出毫无遮掩的杀意。而醉汉们感受不到这个，这群渣滓中的渣滓，从来不去注意酒水和快感以外的东西。他们顶多为他的倔强惊讶了一下，就开始嬉笑着使用更直接有效的方式。<br/>扼住咽喉，堵住鼻腔，在胸腔几乎炸裂的极端痛苦下，人总会被求生欲逼迫着去寻求氧气。男人很慈悲地给了他几秒呼吸的时间，接着直接挺胯侵入。炙热坚硬的顶端撞击柔嫩的口腔，泽菲兰反射性干呕，却被借机捅进更深的地方，窒息的感觉再次将他淹没。与此同时身后的男人掰开他的臀肉，仅用唾液做润滑，粗暴地插了一根手指进去。<br/>泽菲兰经历过成为一名骑士应有的训练，也有能忍受身体上痛苦的良好心志；但今夜他所遭受的一切都大大颠覆了他之前的人生中所学到的。少年紧绷的身体开始微微颤抖，抑制不住地从唇边泄露出一两声细微呜咽，这点防线破碎的前奏很快被寒风带走，卷入城池下翻滚的云海。男人已经塞进两根手指，此时掐了一把他腰间的软肉，突然用力把手指分开，将泛红的小口撑得更大，其他人饶有兴致地凑过来，压抑着欲望对其品头论足：“啧啧啧，这么小的洞可塞不下老大的玩意。”“怎么，你也学会贵族老爷怜香惜玉的那一套了？”“他是怕这小鬼被玩坏了轮不到他爽吧！哈哈哈哈哈……”<br/>男人们的肮脏言语在耳边碰撞回荡，口腔和体内的异物感时远时近，他似乎又回到刚被拦下时的那种不真实情况中，思想茫然地在云雾里漂浮。直到被称作“老大”的男人终于开始对他的侵犯，强烈的撕裂感才将他的灵魂绑回这具躯壳。<br/>伊修加德的夜晚总是寂静无声，罔论这条最贫苦卑贱的街道。不多看，不多听，不多管，这是云雾街大多数人的生存法则，没有人会去在意街上是否有一位少年在遭受醉汉的奸淫，或许他们注意到了，也只当做是今夜的风声太大。泽菲兰缩紧的喉咙把男人伺候得很舒服，唾液混着着体液从闭合不及的口中落下，沿着仰起的脖颈流过锁骨和胸膛，留下晶亮而情色的痕迹。身后的男人按着自己的意愿冲撞了几下，被过于紧致的穴口挤得有点难受，于是勉为其难地腾出手抚慰他的性器，以便肏得更顺畅些。在疼痛和不适下前方带来的快感有限，但逐渐地，顺着后穴习惯了粗大物体的侵犯，奇怪的热意从身体深处一点点升上来。<br/>“居然这么快就硬了，这不还是个欠干的身体嘛。”男人贴着他的耳朵嘲讽道，同时加快了手上的动作。感受到他不情不愿的兴奋，索性一把将他抱起，借着重量插到最里面，逼他做出更激烈的反应。这一下又长又深，有某个特殊的点被摩擦到了，少年发出变了调的喘息。<br/>这样不对。泽菲兰模模糊糊地想。陌生的感觉把他弄得有些糊涂了，一时忘记了反抗，快感顿时变得更加明晰。<br/>一直在旁观的其他男人也围了上来。<br/>他们揉搓着少年单薄的胸脯，小小的乳头被粗糙的手指提捏玩弄，这并不是男性用于获取快感的部位，但在此时此刻会带来更大的刺激。他们抓着他的手去套弄自己的阴茎，抬起他的腿，在腿弯处模拟性交的姿势。起初强迫泽菲兰为自己口交的男人已经射在了他的口中，浓稠黏腻的白色液体涌入喉管，让他猛烈地呛咳起来，眼角泛出生理性的泪水。然而眼前并不是什么有同理心的好人，另一根滚烫的物事已经迫不及待地塞到面前。<br/>上身衣物丢在角落里，连同藏在口袋深处的瓦洛丹家信物。被褪下的长裤堆叠在脚踝处，沾染了一些喷溅出来的液体。他的身体已经习惯了男人性器的大小，男人们一个接一个地侵犯他，接着前一个人留下的精液肏干得噗嗤作响。身体深处传上来的快感陌生而无法抗拒，性器的顶端随着每一次冲撞溢出透明的液体，沾染在隐有肌肉线条的小腹上。泽菲兰唇边和眼角都泛起一层薄红，和少年的青涩糅合成一种别样的淫荡。男人正拍打着他挺翘的臀部，用辱骂婊子的话让他吸得更殷勤些；他的意志对此表示拒绝，身体却不由自主地作出反应……男人们笑得更大声了。<br/>这场狂欢不知持续了多久，天空依旧是暗沉的墨色，风似乎停了。最后一个醉汉终于满足了自己的欲望，拔出同时内部的液体止不住地流出，从颤抖着合不拢的腿根蜿蜒而下。<br/>看着还怪可怜的。醉汉们带着恶意笑道。给他洗洗吧。<br/>于是盛着半瓶残酒的酒瓶被提了过来，冰冷的玻璃制品插入体内，搀水的劣酒清洗着男人留下的痕迹。“下面的这张嘴喝得还挺干净啊。”醉汉们嘻嘻哈哈地捡起衣物丢给他，走回了云雾街曲折黑暗的小巷里。<br/>泽菲兰沉默不语，咽喉处干涩而刺痛。他勉强支撑自己站起来，体内流出的液体滴滴答答落了一地。他撕下衣角一遍遍擦拭，再将衣物一件件穿回身上，抚平被揉出的皱褶。佩剑也捡回来了，他静静地看了它很久，剑柄硌着他的掌心，留下深深的印记。<br/>沿来时的路缓慢前行，泽菲兰没有回头，一夜的荒唐全部丢在身后。<br/>伊修加德今夜大雾弥漫。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>